


Черный невод ловит звезды

by Ladislav



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, some kind of AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladislav/pseuds/Ladislav
Summary: Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву.По заявке с инсайда: “Миллисент названа в честь умершей во младенчестве сестры/дочери Хакса”.Есть некоторое отступление от заявки.





	

Только указания генерала Хакса могли перебить слово Кайло; только рыжая шерстяная скотина генерала могла безнаказанно пробираться в покои магистра, и не было угла на корабле, который бы она собой не обтерла. 

Кайло никак не удавалось ее поймать: сверкающие изумрудные глаза в сумраке каюты, рыжая шерсть на его подушке, подранные чертежи... стоило ему отвлечься на эти разрушения — кошка исчезала на раз, прошмыгивая в просвет открытой двери или уходя вентиляционными люками. 

Он даже начал подозревать ее в обладании Силой. Даже как-то серьезно допустил эту мысль, но резко одернул себя, когда уже открывал файлы библиотеки. Магистр Рен не может справиться с кошкой. Смешно. Он Силой стукнул датапад о стену. Потом он внезапно решил проверить волосок с подушки в базе данных: генетический код был записан на генерала и имел допуск почти всюду.

Кайло мог в порыве ярости покрыть отметинами расплавленного металла приборные панели в рубке, но не мог походя пнуть рыжую кошку, трущуюся у ног генерала. И дело было даже не в том, что Хакс увидел бы. Хакс был единственным человеком на корабле, который действительно обладал полномочиями принять в его отношении меры. Дело было в том, что кошка — не противник Кайло.

Кайло мог быть недоволен решениями генерала и имел право их оспаривать, но в большинстве случаев они отвечали за разные сферы, и Кайло не лез в дела Хакса. Потому что он не дурак, чтобы не понимать: Хакс знает, что делает, и Хакс в своем деле хорош. И Кайло не до его дел, он бы повесился со скуки, если бы ему пришлось заниматься ежедневными делами генерала. Хотя, скорее всего, он бы просто не ограничился разрушением отдельных частей корабля. 

***

Хакс был вечно застегнут на все пуговицы, молнии и фуражку, и казался неприступным. Единственное, что выбивалось из строгости — это рыжие вихры, всегда аккуратно зачесанные. Но все так же ничем не забиваемо рыжие.

Но Кайло заставал несколько раз Хакса врасплох. Каюта была открыта, а Хакс сидел на стуле почти напротив проема. Он держал размахрившийся зеленый бант, выцветший и когда-то, видимо, шелковый, а кошка самозабвенно с бантом игралась. Хаксу даже не надо было привязывать нитку — его родственно-рыжая кошка развлекала себя сама. Он выдохнул устало, но тепло, на грани слышимости: «Миллисент». А Кайло про себя усмехнулся претенциозности. Миллисент, ну надо же. 

Наконец он шаркнул по порогу ногой, намеренно привлекая внимание, и, судя по всему, Хакс даже не понял, что пришел Кайло не только что. Медленно сжал бант в кулак, поднялся и убрал в ящик стола. Миллисент, завороженная своей игрушкой, теперь поняла, чего ее лишили, недовольно сморщилась и пошла прочь из каюты, легко задев ногу Кайло, стоящего на выходе.

Кайло услышал едва уловимый смех-перезвон, высокий и тонкий. Он подозрительно посмотрел на Хакса, но в нем не было даже намека на смех или высокий звенящий тембр.

***

Миллисент часто облюбовывала генеральские штаны — были ли они на Хаксе или нет. Кайло, кстати, и не видел генерала без штанов — это было бы странно даже представить, — но, заходя второй раз в каюту, заметил, что, видимо, какая-то из пар лежит на койке, а кошка свила там гнездо и тихо мурчит. Генерал при этом был однозначно одет. 

Снова незакрытая каюта. И снова он не заметил Кайло. Наверное, было уже где-то восемь часов, возможно, девять-десять. Хакс наверняка всегда знал точно, но Кайло было все равно, потому что даже эти условности его не касались. Кайло после этого разговора уже собирался уйти к себе медитировать. 

Что-то мешало, какое-то внутреннее наущение приказывало не подавать голоса. Кайло не любил приказы и любил делать по-своему, вопреки, но сейчас воспротивиться не мог. 

Хакс тем временем склонился к темному клубку на кровати, провел рукой по торчащей рыжей шерсти и сказал: «Спокойной ночи, Миллисент. Пора спать. Повернутся звезды вспять. Черный невод ловит звезды, пока солнце не проснется...»

Кайло вспомнил, что это слова колыбельной. Одна из тех, что входила в фольклор многих планет на основном галактическом. Кайло не мог двинуться с места — все так же сдерживаемый интуицией сильнее его или уже сам убаюканный.

В приглушенном электрическом свете лицо Хакса казалось четче, чем обычно, и бледнее, а волосы, наоборот, — ярче. Под ресницы легли тени, остро выступили скулы, резко обозначилась складка между бровями, когда он прикрыл глаза; он пробормотал: «Надо ложиться вовремя, чтобы рано вставать. Собьешь режим один раз и уже не встанешь. Не расстраивай нас, Миллисент».

Кайло вздрогнул. Нас. Он снова ощупал Хакса взглядом, но не было никаких признаков того, что он знал о чужом присутствии, так что это никак не относилось к Кайло. 

Кайло ушел, так и не поговорив с ним насчет переброса отрядов на посты дальних секторов. Он также ни разу не съязвил про то, что Хакс каждый вечер укладывает Миллисент спать.

***

Снег падал, но достигал земли дождем.

Сквозь слипшиеся от крови ресницы ему было видно только всполохи света на стволах деревьев. Огненные от разверзшегося ада. Рыжие. Он моргнул. Теперь он видел ухо и заправленные за ухо волосы. И Кайло уже находился в вертикальном положении. Взгляд полез дальше, порезался об острую скулу и встретил глаза Хакса. Они зашипели зелеными змеями:

— Если еще на что-то способны, то переставляйте ноги, Рен.

Кайло собирался огрызнуться во всю ненависть страстной натуры, но его уже накрыло запоздалым откатом боя. Что-то забурлило в горле, и он, закашлявшись, чуть не захлебнулся металлическим привкусом. Дернувшись, он задел щекой китель Хакса, оставляя смазанный след крови. Последнее, на что его хватило, это сжать до боли — боли Хакса — чужую руку и упрямо сделать первый шаг.

Первый шаг после поражения.

***

Сначала они путешествовали в какой-то консервной банке. Банке — потому что низкий потолок и маленькое пространство давили на немаленького Кайло. Но эта консервная банка была оптимальным вариантом. 

Приходилось жрать какую-то завалявшуюся в стандартных пайках гадость, но организм требовал восстановления, и Кайло жрал, попутно ненавидя свою спасенную жизнь. Хакс в рекордные сроки нашел их «банку» в оставшихся целыми доках и потом, под прикрытием двух истребителей, нашел Кайло. 

Кайло знал, что это приказ Сноука, и никак иначе. Но Хакс исправно менял ему бинты, промывал, перевязывал, пока еще Кайло не мог встать. Он не добавлял больше «магистр» к своему «Рен», но не называл его «Кайло». С сосредоточенным лицом он надавливал на края раны. Кайло морщился половиной лица и посылал генерала нахер. Это было бесполезно, а у них — уже почти тривиально. 

В тот день было не лучше, а хуже. Сила взбунтовалась и била ему по всем клеточкам мозга, как будто припечатывала каленым железом каждый раз: «Ты слаб». Раны горели огнем, словно присыпанные солью. С тем же, Хакс не стал веселее от возможного скорого избавления от конкурента. Напротив, меж его бровей снова залегла уже виденная Кайло когда-то напряженная складка.

Хакс взял сложенное у изголовья койки, на которой лежал Кайло, полотенце и стал стирать заливающий тому глаза пот. Кайло дернулся так, что боль на мгновение перекрыла все, что существовало «до», но все равно выдавил яростно и отрывисто, практически сочась ядом:

— Носитесь так... с Миллисент.

В глазах Хакса мелькнуло изумление. Потом горечь. Его перекосило так, как будто это ему лицо рассекли надвое, а не Кайло.

— Да что вы знаете о _Миллисент_ , Рен.

Он не вскочил тут же и не ушел, как надеялся и не надеялся одновременно Кайло. Он жестко разжал Кайло рот, не заботясь о том, больно ему или нет, и кляпом засунул туда скомканный кусок полотенца.

— Тебе вредно говорить. Я заткну тебе рот, пока не придет время пить. 

«А теперь мы на ты?» — только мысленно мог бросить Кайло. Сила на время снова поддалась, и Хакс его услышал. 

Пальцы Хакса резко легли на висок, пытаясь усмирить посланную Кайло стреляющую боль. В итоге он ничего на это не ответил и засел за какие-то карты с голографа — скорее всего, корректируя их маршрут.

До Кайло же теперь медленно доходило, что Миллисент осталась на Старкиллере. От неожиданного осознания зубы сами сильнее сжались на полотенце.

***

Сила не собиралась возвращаться под его контроль, а попытки снова использовать ее делали только больнее. 

Для них наступила условная ночь. Генерал чутко дремал у штурвала, Кайло пытался заснуть. У него пересыхало горло, уже привычно горело все тело — но ярче всего горели натертые кляпом губы. Хакс днем все так же ограничивал свое общение с Кайло засунутым в рот полотенцем. Кайло подозревал, что это своеобразная извращенная гиперкомпенсация: на Старкиллере Хакс контролировал все, теперь же — у них не было ничего, кроме «банки» и неподвластной галактики за иллюминатором.

Он почти заснул, когда почувствовал давление на грудь. Дыхание сперло. Кайло приоткрыл глаза и увидел шелковистое рыжее шерстяное пятно на своей грудной клетке. Миллисент замурчала, и мерная вибрация неожиданно гасила боль. Кайло провалился в сон, впервые за долгое время чувствуя умиротворение. И сквозь сон он слышал мерное пение: «Детке нашей пора спать. Повернутся звезды вспять. Черный невод ловит звезды, пока солнце не проснется...»

***

На следующий день Кайло стало лучше. Хакс больше не вертел его, как куклу, не кормил унизительно с ложечки и не затыкал ему рот — только вскинул выразительно рыжую бровь, когда Кайло, коротко рыкнув от усилия, твердо схватил его за запястье руки, протянувшейся к лицу. То же самое случилось, когда Хакс собирался его покормить.

— Сам... — горло хрипело отвыкшими говорить связками.

— Сами будете за собой следить, Рен?

Нота в сторону — и это прозвучало бы издевательски, но не прозвучало. Глаза генерала смотрели на него глубже и мягче, чем раньше. Кажется, он действительно _заботился_. 

Кайло поморщился. Чужая забота ему всегда только вредила. Он не ответил, а молча забрал еду и принялся есть. Видимо, за время, что он не мог говорить, привык. А Хакс научился отслеживать его самочувствие по глазам и реакции тела. Поэтому оставил его и ушел обратно в кресло пилота.

***

— Нам надо пополнить запасы и топливо, — Хакс быстро, но не суетливо переодевался. Он оставил только майку и белье.

Кайло наконец увидел его без штанов. Это ему ничего абсолютно не дало, но он схватился, как утопающий, за проблеск интереса в сознании. Ему было любопытно, какой там генерал, за форменной плотной одеждой. Кайло уже давно знал, что там есть именно человек, а не только генеральская оболочка. Оставшись отрезанным от внешнего мира, имея в пределах досягаемости только генерала, он хотел теперь расковырять эту оболочку до конца, содрать кожу, отогнуть края и заглянуть в розовое мясо под ней. Он моргнул. 

Хакс уже заменил свои плотные штаны на откуда-то взявшиеся легкие и завернулся в балахон, который делал его совсем неузнаваемым. В принципе, до разрушения Старкиллера Кайло никогда не видел его с хорошо отросшей щетиной на лице. За эти дни Хакс все больше превращался в случайного бродягу, но сейчас полностью завершил свою трансформацию. Они приземлились на одной из планет-отбросов, жарких и душных, имеющих статус перевалочных, но всегда бедствующих.

Хакс ушел, а Кайло понял, что с той ночи, как Миллисент к нему приходила, ее больше не было видно. Он провел рукой по бинтам на боку — на влажные пальцы приклеилась пара рыжих волосков. Видимо, не снилось. Рыжий зверь убрался с разрушающейся махины вместе с ними. И поэтому Хакс реагировал на эскапады Кайло так спокойно.

Захотелось пить, и Кайло решил встать. Тело не только болело — оно затекло, слушалось с трудом, а еще он чувствовал Силу совсем слабо. Он сам был слаб; на месте Силы он мучил бы себя еще долго, до полного ада и изнеможения, но она распорядилась иначе.

Вода приятным холодком пронеслась по телу. Тот отблеск интереса, который начал в нем разгораться, заставил его отогнуть бинт на боку. Обычные аккуратные поперечные стежки плотной ниткой. Хакс был приверженцем классики и доверял только своим рукам. 

Кому же доверять Кайло — выбора не было.

Потом он провел рукой по лицу. Его ошпарило болью — так сильно, что он даже не понял, что именно горит — пальцы или рана. Чувствительность сменила спектр, и он смог ощупать края разреза — будущего шрама, длинного и яркого, который будет каждый день напоминать ему о проигрыше. Кому? Мусорщице с такой же захудалой планетки, как эта? Ничем не примечательному черному штурмовику-предателю? Ему захотелось взять огромное зеркало, поставить перед собой и долго-долго смотреть: пока ненависть к себе и другим не поглотит его полностью. Пока не захочется сорвать с себя лицо, как маску, целиком искупаться в крови, обмотаться ошметками плоти и стать чем-то ужасным, другим, может, не им, но сильным. 

Кайло резко ударил по столешнице и заорал. Нет. Нет. Прочь. Кайло любил себя, слишком любил свое эго и не дал бы его убить. Именно он _сам_ будет могущественным. 

В руку впился жесткий угол. На столе лежал датапад. 

Ему пора было выбираться из клетки, в которую он загнал себя сам, в которую Хакс загнал его дурацким подобием заботы. Кайло готов был задушить генерала собственноручно, готов был найти Сноука и спросить: какого черта?! Кайло не только не знал, где они, он не имел понятия даже о том, куда они направляются. Поэтому первым делом он открыл на датападе карту. Ничего. Пусто. База датапада была вычищена подчистую и лишена подключения. Кайло тяжело задышал. Рука привычно потянулась к поясу, но меча ожидаемо не оказалось. Библиотеки. Пусто. Личные библиотеки, профайлы...

Искра интереса внутри вскинула голову: смотри.

Кайло смотрел. 

— Монро, Миллисент.

Дека открыла ему изображение. Первым делом в глаза бросилась уже старая знакомая, рыжая кошка на руках девочки. Девочка. Девочка тоже была рыжей, слегка насупленной, но зеленые глаза смотрели ясно и чисто, почти знакомо. В медных волосах запутался зеленый шелковый бант.

Окно: «Просмотреть голозапись?»

— Просмотреть, — зубы отчетливо скрипнули.

«Миллисент, я не буду звать трижды. Миллисент, раз...» — этот голос Кайло узнал сразу. Не мог не узнать теперь, когда уже слышал его не только отдающим приказы. 

«Папа, бегу, — из края кадра выбежал комок рыжей шерсти, следом второй рыжий всполох — девочка. — Папа, я соскучилась!»

Кайло наконец обратил внимание на обстановку на записи: чистая светлая комната, почти строгая, но так и не переступившая порог стерильности. 

«Я зову Миллисент, и кошка идет вместе с ней, — мягко сказал незнакомый женский голос. — Она и сама зовет ее так. Боюсь, теперь у нас две чертовки Миллисент. Знаю, ты только вернулся, но уложи ее спать, она так ждала».

«Да, папа, я так ждала, и Миллисент ждала. Сегодня было такое яркое солнышко, а тебя все не было. Пойдем, я покажу тебе господина Ушастика. Миллисент подрала ему ухо. Я уже сказала ей, что это нехорошо, — едва уловимый смех-перезвон, высокий и тонкий. — Споешь колыбельную?»

«Да, Миллисент, спою».

Окно: «Вернуться к профайлу?»

Да. Вернуться. Профайл. Монро, Миллисент. 

Миллисент Монро родилась девять лет назад и прожила почти пять лет.

***

Кайло даже не попытался замести следы. Если информация не была защищена, то ему нечего стыдиться. В конце концов, это оставалось единственной вещью, с помощью которой он мог бы узнать хоть что-то. 

Он узнал не то, что хотел, но теперь эта информация казалась ему даже ценнее и интереснее изначальной цели: не то, о чем можно спросить, и не то, о чем хотелось бы спрашивать при обычных условиях.

К приходу Хакса Кайло опять разморило. Система вентиляции работала нормально, но он буквально кожей чувствовал давление жары снаружи. В нынешнем состоянии он бы вряд ли выбрался на «экскурсию», даже если бы это был знаковый для деда Татуин.

Когда Хакс вошел, во внутренностях их «банки» снова повеяло духом песчаной пустыни. Он убрал от лица тряпку, повязанную на манер пустынников, и стал затаскивать в корабль невнятного вида коробки и бурдюки. Можно было подумать, что они контрабандисты мелкой руки. Скорее всего, этого Хакс и добивался. 

Хакс скинул пыльный балахон, покопался в одной из коробок и достал контейнер поменьше. В нем Кайло опознал что-то вроде аптечки. Контейнер был плотно закрыт и имел куда более приличный вид, чем все остальное. Из него Хакс извлек запаянную ампулу и шприц. 

— И что же вы собрались мне вколоть, генерал? — Кайло поморщился. 

Хакс проткнул иглой ампулу с одной стороны и сосредоточенно начал наполнять шприц:

— Вам достаточно знать только то, что это поможет.

— Медаль вам в зубы за такую трогательную заботу, — Кайло скривил губы. Получилось как-то совсем невыразительно — мимика плохо его слушалась, движение мышц лица провоцировало боль в ране. — Но, кажется, сначала нужно спросить _у меня_.

— Мы выяснили опытным путем, что конкретно _вам_ — лучше молчать, Рен, — Хакс закончил приготовления и склонился над ним.

Кайло на мгновение поймал его равнодушный взгляд — и именно это стало последней каплей. Тело привычно прострелило болью, и жгла она куда сильнее, чем до этого. Ему следовало бы воздерживаться от резких движений по крайней мере еще несколько суток — отозвалось внутри почему-то строгим голосом генерала, но понятия «воздержание» и «терпение» имели другую полярность, нежели Кайло. Этот бросок дался ему тяжело, он с трудом подавил болезненный стон, однако теперь мог сложить губы в подобии победной ухмылки: теперь на койке лежал Хакс, а Кайло сидел сверху, крепко держа его запястья. Неожиданно тонкие — он мог бы обхватить оба одной рукой, но решил не рисковать. Если бы Кайло был в тот момент стабилен, он держал бы Хакса одной лишь силой мысли. А сейчас — лишь бы продержаться достаточно. Удержать.

Хакс тяжело дышал, напрягая руки и пытаясь освободиться. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что Кайло на что-то такое еще способен. Но Кайло оказался способен; Кайло удовлетворил свою потребность преодоления себя и чужих ожиданий — и потребность возвышения. Кайло наклонился к его лицу, близко-близко, на вдохе чувствуя слизистой горячий воздух, выдыхаемый генералом, и прошипел:

— Со мной нужно считаться, и не стоило переставать считаться сейчас.

Хакс на секунду прикрыл глаза, и Кайло почувствовал, как тот задержал дыхание. А потом он открыл их и смотрел на Кайло уже спокойно, не отрываясь, пока говорил:

— Меня бесит ваш затянувшийся подростковый период, Кайло. Ваши капризы пока не довели нас ни до чего хорошего, — у него едва заметно дернулась щека. — А сейчас вы упрямо мешаете мне наконец поступать правильно вместо вас. И больше всего меня бесит то, что вы не цените ничего, что имеете или имели. А теперь, Кайло, вы не цените себя. И это, знаете ли, очень мешает мне исполнять прямой приказ Верховного лидера.

Хакс полностью под ним расслабился, выказывая абсолютное пренебрежение. Его тон выморозил Кайло изнутри. Больше не было вокруг ни горячих песков за обшивкой корабля, ни горячей крови, пробивавшейся от резкого движения через бинты.

И эта колючая, жгущая льдом пустыня внутри ощетинилась клинками наружу, и Кайло спросил, выплевывая слова:

— А вы? Сейчас-то цените Миллисент больше, чем до того, как потеряли ее?

Глаза генерала потемнели. И, парадоксально, их цвет потеплел. Хакс отреагировал не так, как Кайло ожидал. И ответил не так, совсем не так, как надо было — Кайло хотелось бы не слышать этих слов вовсе:

— А ведь вы, Кайло, сейчас говорите про своего отца.

У Кайло перехватило горло неожиданным спазмом. Хватка ослабла, Хакс высвободился и подхватил резко ослабшего и начавшего заваливаться рыцаря Рен. Заряд, отпущенный ему яростью, кончился. Хакс уложил его и наконец вогнал иглу шприца в вену. 

— И это вас ослабило, Кайло. Настолько, что мне пришлось искать в этой дыре хоть какое-то приличное подобие бакты. Молчите об этом, но Верховный лидер ошибся. И вы ничего не знаете о _Миллисент_. Но я знаю, через что вы проходите. Спите.

Он вытащил иглу и встал, собираясь уйти. Неожиданно для самого себя Кайло окликнул его:

— Хакс.

— Да, Кайло?

Теперь Хакс обращался к нему так — «Кайло».

— Спойте колыбельную, не только для Миллисент. Лучше, чем то, что у меня сейчас в голове.

— Удивлен, что вы попросили, — Хакс развернулся (почти щелкнул каблуками, по привычке военной выправки) и снова сел рядом.

У Хакса был приятный голос и интересный выговор. Мотив оказался не невнятным, а однотонным, но этой колыбельной подходило, и Хаксу подходило тоже: «Ночь сокроет синий день. Сном укроет крепким тень. Невод крепко держит звезды, пока солнце в сердце бьется…»

Кайло еще хотел спросить про кошку, он так и не увидел ее на корабле снова, но соскользнул в сон, убаюканный размеренным темпом голоса генерала.

***

— Как мы его упустили... Мы недоглядели. Это моя вина. Я так хотел сына, но все испортил.

— Мы _оба_ родители, и вина — _наша_.

— Я мог вернуться. Я мог быть рядом.

— Он был уже далеко. И этого уже не поправить.

— Не говори так, мы оба знаем, что поправить можно все.

— Сейчас, когда ты уже мертв, Хан?

Лея протянула руку к рубашке мужа и ткнула в среднюю пуговицу. Нажала ладонью, погружая ее дальше. Хлынула кровь. 

Она обернулась и посмотрела прямо на Кайло, как будто знала, что все это время он был там. Мать неумолимо приближалась к нему с перекошенным то ли от разочарования, то ли от ярости лицом, а он все не мог никак двинуться. 

— Мы могли быть счастливы. _Все_. 

Лея накрыла его лицо окровавленной ладонью, закрывая глаза и нос. Кровь залилась в глазницы, поползла в ноздри, и он начал задыхаться, не в силах даже открыть рот и закричать. Последние крохи кислорода покидали легкие, и он услышал:

— Если бы мы все были рядом. Если бы _ты_ был с нами. Зачем...

Темнота оглушила. Затем пробились всполохи света, и Кайло понял, что моргает. Он провел рукой по глазам, стало легче, света — больше. Тогда он плотно потер веки и открыл глаза: на пальцах осталась сажа.

— ...это было нужно, и кому? Нам? Нашей семье?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня не было выбора, — губы говорили сами, голос казался чужим и знакомым одновременно.

— Молчи. Смотри, где это случилось. 

Взгляду открылись кварталы города. И руины здания рядом. Одной рукой он держался за остаток колонны. Он отнял ее от поверхности — на руке оставалась все та же сажа.

— Я не могу контролировать все. И что бы я смог изменить, Эленор?

Женщина рядом была светловолосой. Возможно, красивой когда-то, но сейчас выцветшей, побледневшей. Под глазами залегали тени, скулы впали.

— Ты мог просто быть рядом. Она же сразу пошла с ними... всегда слишком послушная, доверчивая. Тебя она слушала больше всех, но ты... был рядом с ней меньше всего. Она была спусковым крючком — и от нее тоже осталось меньше всех. От нее не осталось ничего. Мне плевать, что осталось от остальных, но это... сколько мы мечтали, сколько ты хотел все изменить.

— Я старался. Эленор, ведь еще остались _мы_. Память всегда останется с нами — но есть мы. Я смогу контролировать все. Вместе.

— Нет, Хакс, теперь остался только ты. Мы уже уходим. 

Из-за угла выскочила рыжеволосая девочка и подбежала к женщине. 

— Пойдем, Миллисент, — сказала женщина.

Девочка бросилась к нему и что-то быстро всунула в руку. Потом она снова взяла Эленор за руку, и они вместе пошли вглубь обгоревшего здания. Он раскрыл свой кулак и увидел там зеленый шелковый бант.

— Еще не поздно все вернуть!

— Поздно. 

Три... Два...

Он побежал к ним, спотыкаясь о камни.

Один...

Остался всего один рывок, когда все заволокло огнем взрыва, а тело — болью. Крик, рвущий голову...

***

Кайло выдернуло из сна. Он резко сел на кровати, опираясь на руки. В ушах стучало набатом. Сердце бешено билось. Он тяжело задышал. Все тело вспотело, и простыня липла к коже.

Ему уже пару дней не было больно — лекарство действовало, быстро заживляя раны; стены не давили с тех пор, как они наконец сменили их шаттл-«банку» на что-то чуть более мощное. Только большой рубец на лице чувствовался, как свежий порез.

Через грохот крови в голове пробился еще один крик. Скорее, он был похож на мучительный стон. Кайло выдохнул и повернулся на звук. За пределами каюты, и это точно был Хакс. Больше никого на корабле не было.

Кайло глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, успокаивая себя, и пошел в каюту напротив, не надевая майки, как был, только в штанах.

Чем ближе — тем слышнее звуки. Когда он вошел — наступило затишье. Нет, не затишье, просто хрипящее дыхание и стоны уступали крикам и, по сравнению с ними, не были слышны.

Хакс лежал, вцепившись в простыни, лицо блестело, покрытое каплями пота, как и у недавно проснувшегося Кайло. Он подошел к койке и схватил Хакса за плечи.

— Хватит. Проснитесь! — Кайло встряхнул генерала за плечи. — Ну же! Сейчас же!

Резкий вдох, посланный импульс. Хакс открыл глаза. Его тело инстинктивно дернулось в сторону от угрозы.

— Что... что вы творите, Кайло?!

Он промаргивался, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Это что _вы_ творите. Знаете, Сила возвращается под мой контроль.

— Пришли сообщить мне об этом, когда я сплю?

— А вы не помните, что вам снилось? — огрызнулся Кайло.

— Вы видели, — констатация факта.

— И по этой причине тоже теперь не сплю. 

Хакс наконец вырвался, смахнул со лба влагу и сказал:

— Так идите и досыпайте. Я вернусь к навигации.

— Вы только отчитываете меня, как ребенка. Я не он. Я не _она_. 

Теперь реакции Хакса наконец вписались в предсказуемость. Его глаза презрительно сощурились, губы скривились: 

— Это только мое дело.

— Как мое — то, что произошло на Старкиллере, — немедленно ощетинился Кайло.

— Да, которое чуть не отправило вас на тот свет вместе с отцом.

Остатки горечи от кошмара улетучивались, сменялись чистой незамутненной яростью. Кайло прижал плечи генерала к постели, чувствуя, как сила приливает ко всем его мышцам и самому его существу.

— Вы думаете, что можете все контролировать. Так вот, это, генерал, бесит меня в вас. Вам не может быть подвластно все, вы просто человек, в вас даже нет Силы.

Он горячо дышал, почти выплевывая слова в лицо Хакса.

— Вот вы как заговорили, Кайло, — генерал тоже повысил тон. — Вы хоть знаете, почему? И как я всего этого добился? Делать все самому, без помощи извне. Вам это недоступно, за вашей спиной кто-то всегда стоял и подталкивал, — голос разгонялся, интонации шипели. — У меня был только один путь с тех пор, как меня забрали в офицеры. Все, что я знал и мог — это идти по этому пути. Все, что я мог сделать по-своему — это делать лучше других. Когда я потерял дочь, — он впервые назвал Миллисент дочерью, въелось осознанием, — я понял, что единственный мой путь — это забраться выше и управлять теми, кто мог управлять мной. Вселенная — хаос, по вине которого случаются противоестественные ошибки, случается то, что случилось с моей дочерью. Я хочу уничтожить его, чтобы сделать все _правильно_.

Бледные щеки Хакса раскраснелись. Обветренные еще на прошлой их стоянке губы были сухими и почти алыми. Как будто подкрутилась контрастность, и Кайло зависал над ее фрагментарностью.

Кайло сглотнул. Он поднял взгляд от губ выше, до глаз генерала. Они светились ярко-зеленым, снова затягивающей глубиной, а не тем отталкивающим свет зеркалом. Ярость резко сменяла курс.

— Но вам ничего не сделать _со мной_ , да, генерал? Теперь-то точно? — губы открыли оскал. Рубец предсказуемо загорелся, но боль была тем ориентиром, который давал чувствовать реальность в полной мере.

Кайло не дал Хаксу ответить, он просто заткнул его рот ладонью, прижимая к влажным простыням плотнее. Хакс активно дергался и снова вырывался. Где-то Кайло действовал руками, где-то телом, где-то — Силой, связывая его. Он радовался ее возвращению, и она наполняла его так сильно, что он не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии ее использовать. Полотенце. Да. Какая поразительная рекурсия. Почти кармическое возмездие в его исполнении.

— Как ты, генерал, можешь познать контроль, если не познаешь его со всех сторон? До — это слабое подобие. Сейчас… все будет.

«Что?» — кричала чужая мысль.

— Вот что.

Кайло втянул запах разгоряченного их возней тела. И неожиданно запах показался одуряюще острым, пряным, что-то внутри дернулось, и Кайло вгрызся зубами в Хакса — ровно в сгиб между плечом и шеей. Почему фасад и наполнение так отличались? Хакс в форме на базе и Хакс почти раздетый — только в майке и нижнем белье, где-то посреди космоса. У него плечи не такие широкие, как в кителе, добавляющем ему внушительности. У него на бледной коже веснушки, как положено _рыжим_ , а не _генералу_. Это не взаимоисключающие параграфы, но сейчас его можно было оценивать как просто человека — со слабостями и падениями, он не был непрошибаем. Никогда не был. Просто Кайло наконец почти расковырял нутро. И ему хотелось пойти до конца. Хоть когда-то уже взять все без остатка. Реабилитироваться победой после всех поражений. И он сжимал и вгрызался под заглушенные крики, сильнее, пуская кровь. А потом он пил ее, слизывая и оставляя чистой белую кожу вокруг ярких следов. 

Внутри что-то радостно сжирало подношение, повизгивая — или это был Хакс? — а потом оно внезапно насытилось. Кайло это дезориентировало. Он растерянно водил губами по чужому горлу, почти не задумываясь. Состояние было близко к гармонии впервые за долгие годы. Все затихло. Только сдвоенное тяжелое дыхание окружало их коконом. 

Глухое мычание. Звук вывел Кайло из этого состояния, привлек к себе, к источнику. Он поднялся выше, пока не наткнулся на растянутую вокруг комка ткани нижнюю губу. Посередине — трещинка, влажное на сухом. Кайло коснулся губами. Прочертил ими след на скуле. Хакс застыл. Его удивление вкупе с беспомощностью читались на раз. Потом он закрыл глаза, снова пытаясь уйти в свой мирок упорядоченности и равнодушия.

— Нет... — пробормотал Кайло. 

Он провел рукой вниз, а потом снова вверх, задирая майку. Эйфория от долгожданного наполнения Силой накладывалась на чувство обладания. Кайло не страдал предрассудками, и ему хотелось, действительно надо было. Он попытался протолкнуть эти ощущения в мозг Хакса, но наткнулся на зеркальное чувство жажды. Какое-то безмятежное. И он понял: это была полная отдача. Вот что это было.

Кайло, не церемонясь, дернул чужие трусы и сжал член Хакса — полувозбужденный; все возбуждение пока концентрировалось у генерала в голове. 

Он выдернул кляп и погладил член по всей длине.

— Вот как, значит, генерал? — он ухмыльнулся.

Хриплый смех:

— Думаете, что сможете меня удивить, магистр Рен?

Кайло не ответил и впился теперь уже в его губы. Он ощупывал, скользил плавно, пока Хакс первым не укусил его. Тогда Кайло отпустил себя. Дико, яростно — их желания совпадали, после всех этих споров раньше и теперь. Кайло больше не сдерживал и не ограничивал Хакса — тот подавался ему навстречу сам, и солоноватый привкус крови только разгонял кровь внутри. 

Когда Хакс притерся поднятыми бедрами, Кайло приспустил свои штаны, пояс оказался где-то ровно под мошонкой, немного пережимая, но это тоже было как надо — как их неровные движения и взаимоотношения. Их руки встретились где-то там же, стали сжимать наперебой, вместе. Один темп не получался. Чертыхались в поцелуе, даже не пытаясь наладить ритм, оттягивая себе кульминацию... В тот момент это было идеально.

Первым сдался Кайло. А может быть, Хакс, потому что это его стон на низкой ноте дал почувствовать Кайло призыв. Хакс, конечно, тут же закусил губу, сдерживая его. Брови сдвинулись, скулы обозначились четче. Рыжие волосы растрепались. 

Кайло прижал широкими ладонями запястья Хакса к постели и начал плавно тереться поверх, наращивая амплитуду. Он притиснулся плотно бедрами, зажимая ими член, и стал двигаться вдоль, задевая по прямой, не ослабляя давления. Это было откровеннее, чем все до этого. Влажное дыхание и тихий шум влажного трения — это хотелось продлить, это вводило в транс. Нервные окончания начало сводить. Хакс выгнулся, отрываясь от постели лопатками, и ткнулся губами в рот Кайло, выдохнул:

— Так ты дашь кончить или нет?

Хакс сбивался на фамильярное «ты» в моменты, когда полностью терял контроль над собой.

— У меня никогда не было столько терпения, — свой же ответ был откровением для Кайло.

Они снова яростно целовались, и тела действовали сами по себе, выгибались навстречу друг другу, быстрее, еще сильнее и жестче. Кайло чувствовал этот сжирающий жар, который поднимался изнутри, с которого все началось. Но его не хватало, он не поглощал, не оглаживал полностью — поэтому Кайло отпустил руки генерала и стал гладить его тело. 

Слишком широкое движение бедрами, потом — обратно, член обхватило по-другому — мягко, но упруго. Ощущение захватило его, и он двинулся еще раз, и еще, и понял, что уткнулся в задницу генерала, скользя между ягодиц. Кайло замер, но Хакс ударил его пяткой в бедро.

— Меня. Бесит. Ваша. Неуверенность.

Вместо ответа Кайло просто ввинтился прямо в середину. У него, конечно, ничего не вышло, генерал ни разу не был растянут, точно ни с кем не трахался — не в последнее время, и Кайло отчего-то знал, что Хакс не позволил бы никому. Позволит ему? Он то скользил между половинок упругой худой задницы, то тыкался между. Снова целовались, вылизывая друг друга изнутри. 

Кайло опустил руку к члену Хакса, касаясь головки, проворачивая кулак, и наткнулся на уже двигающуюся вдоль ствола руку генерала. Кайло провернул еще раз — раздался стон, и ладонь поймала первые горячие капли. В мозг ввинтилось чужое удовольствие, увеличивая его стократ.

«Кайло».

Он встал на коленях над генералом и кончил сам, едва себя коснувшись и проведя пару раз. Потом опять лег сверху, переводя дыхание, и перекатился на свободное место сбоку. Рядом лежал, тоже пытаясь отдышаться, Хакс.

Они не говорили, но когда Кайло уже проваливался в сон, услышал:

— Но не думайте, что вам все теперь можно.

***

После этого у них не было никаких встреч наедине. Кайло не думал серьезно о продолжении того, что случилось в их шаттле, но чем дольше Хакс его игнорировал, тем сильнее это давило мыслью: ведь все было не просто так. И все было непросто.

Сначала он решил заняться тем, чем действительно необходимо: восстановил шлем, меч, экипировку.

Когда Кайло все-таки поймал Хакса в безлюдном коридоре и прижал к стене, тот отчитал его жестким шепотом:

— Магистр Рен, вы выжили из ума? Вы вообще в курсе, что у нас везде камеры?

— Так, может, мы уже все-таки поговорим в личной каюте? Мне неважно, в чьей. А если нет — коридор меня устроит.

Хакс сжал губы. Они побледнели, а затем покраснели от резкого прилива крови, когда он их разомкнул:

— Я знаю, что вы не отстанете, — сказал он. — В маске у вас еще более отвратительно самоуверенный голос. Поэтому через час ровно, в моей каюте. Опоздаете — я не стану вас ждать. У меня много дел.

Кайло пришел вовремя, кодовая дверь открылась прямо перед ним, как только он подошел. Хакс уже был не при полном параде, а в простой серой майке.

— Заходите.

Кайло зашел внутрь, и дверь закрылась за ним с легким шорохом. Хакс указал ему на свободный стул, потом махнул рукой:

— Присаживайтесь, но я надеюсь, что разговор не займет много времени. И снимите этот шлем, это форменное извращение.

Кайло скрипнул зубами, но послушно снял. Темные локоны рассыпались по плечам.

— Понимаете, магистр Рен, — сказал Хакс, — здесь все иначе. Я не лицемер, но это будет слишком сложно для минутной прихоти.

— С чего вы решили, что минутной, Хакс? Мы уже слишком глубоко засунули свои носы в дела друг друга. Вас просто бесит, что я могу получать над вами власть, — он поймал взгляд Хакса и смотрел, не отрываясь, в стеклянно-холодные глаза.

— И меня не устраивает такой односторонний порядок.

— Вот как?

Решение пришло неожиданно, но Кайло посчитал его правильным, даже если действовал на чистом импульсе.

Он слитным движением упал на колени и теперь смотрел на Хакса снизу вверх.

— Командуйте, генерал.

Покорность далась легко, хотя вся его сущность должна была воспротивиться этому. Покорность, смирение — чему еще его хотели обучить как джедая? Но Кайло не чувствовал ни единой негативной эмоции, кроме злости на генерала за то, что тот игнорировал его, и за возможный отказ.

Хакс подошел к нему. Взгляд Кайло остановился на до блеска вычищенных сапогах генерала. Хакс поддел пальцем подбородок Кайло, приподнял и сказал, серьезно глядя в глаза:

— Идите и отдыхайте.

Рен глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь удержать ярость в узде. Хакс покачал головой, и уголки его губ шевельнулись в улыбке — неуверенным дрожанием, будто мышцы его лица давно разучились это делать.

— И, Кайло, если не передумаешь до завтра — приходи.

Кайло не передумал.

***

Когда он приземлился, на планете предсказуемо шел дождь. Небо было полностью затянуто непроглядными тучами. Под ногами хлюпала вода, пока он шел ко входу в центр.

У входа его встретил дроид-секретарь и провел к каминоанцу. Тот он или не тот — Кайло бы не рискнул сказать, для него они были на одно лицо.

— Магистр Рен. Ваш личный визит, признаюсь, меня удивил.

— Можно сразу к делу, доктор Ино И?

— Если будет угодно. Мы получили материал и, надо сказать, он у нас уже был.

Кайло почувствовал сильное желание помассировать виски. Пока пазл не складывался.

— В каком-то роде это конфиденциальная информация.

Наверное, доктор почувствовал напряжение Кайло и поспешил добавить:

— Но сроки давности вышли, когда экземпляр погиб.

— Объясните.

— Пройдемте со мной.

Они вышли из стерильного белого кабинета и проследовали по коридорам куда-то вглубь центра. 

— Мы уже получали этот заказ, но у нас было две ДНК, — начал говорить доктор. — Заказ был от молодой пары. 

— Монро.

— Да. Мы выполнили заказ. В последний день перед реализацией Эленор Монро внесла правку. В какой-то степени экземпляр Миллисент-1 получился дефектным — мы искусственно повысили уровень внушаемости. 

Все было куда проще, чем Кайло думал сначала, даже с тем фактом, что девочка была «зачата» здесь. Теперь имелся материал второго донора.

— Вы можете повторить заказ? С дефектом или нет — она мне нужна. Если вы ускорите рост, можно ли его замедлить, допустим, когда ее биологический возраст будет равен десяти?

Ино И покачал головой и предупреждающе поднял тонкую руку:

— Есть вариант лучше. В пару к дефектному был создан резервный вариант. Большую часть времени она в стазисе, но Миллисент-2 обучали. Кстати, мы пришли. 

Они остановились у бокса — одного из многих вокруг. Одна его стена была полностью прозрачной.

— Смотрите.

Кайло посмотрел внутрь и увидел рыжую копну волос, спадающую на спину ребенка. Затем девочка повернулась, и он увидел знакомое до судороги, пробившей тело, лицо.

Она удивленно посмотрела на них. Потом выражение на лице сменилось на настороженность. Доктора она, скорее всего, уже видела, равно как любого другого каминоанца, а Кайло — нет.

— Естественно-генетически она недоверчива, — подтвердил его мысли Ино И. — Будет сложно. Она не видела мира снаружи в реальности.

— Я справлюсь, — сказал Кайло и доктору, и себе. Потом он вспомнил про другую Миллисент, которая чудилась ему ночью на борту «банки». — Что насчет другого образца, который я отправлял?

— Это все тот же образец. 

Пазл наконец полностью сложился. Никто никогда не упоминал кошку генерала, потому что ее не было.

— Впустите меня туда и оставьте на некоторое время.

Доктор провел картой по замку, и дверь открылась. 

***

Близилась условная ночь. Кайло стоял у окна, глядя на звезды. Черный невод поймал их все. Рядом стояла _она_. Она спрашивала названия звезд, а Кайло неожиданно для себя повиновался знакомым строгим интонациям, проскальзывающим в звонком голосе. Потом она забралась на жесткую койку генерала, болтая ногами. Потом заскучала и в итоге задремала, свернувшись на матрасе калачиком.

Магистр Рен ждал.

Хакс вошел в свою каюту и застыл на месте. Боль и недоверие смешались на лице в гримасу. Кайло пытался мысленно успокоить его, но наследственная недоверчивость Монро не играла на руку Кайло.

— Противоестественную ошибку, — произнес Кайло, пытаясь справиться с голосом, — можно исправить, когда ошибки не случалось.

— Миллисент?

Хакс переводил взгляд с Кайло обратно на девочку. Он, конечно, не верил. Но Кайло вложил все силы, чтобы поверил, и Миллисент его не подвела:

— Папа? — она протерла глаза. — Я так давно тебя не видела! Пожалуйста, спой колыбельную.

Хакс двинулся к кровати деревянным шагом и неловко присел на край кровати.

— Да. Миллисент. Спою. 

Кайло медленно отошел в тень и вышел из каюты.

_«Нашей детке пора спать._  
_Повернутся звезды вспять._  
_Черный невод ловит звезды,_  
_Пока солнце не проснется..._  
_Ночь сокроет синий день._  
_Сном укроет крепким тень._  
_Невод крепко держит звезды,_  
_Пока солнце в сердце бьется...»_

— Папа?

— Да, Миллисент.

— Я еще никогда не видела, как встает солнце...

Хакс вздрогнул. Миллисент взяла его руку и подложила под щеку, вместо подушки. Он помолчал, а потом погладил ее по рыжему полотну волос.

— Солнце встает, даже когда мы его не видим.


End file.
